


极乐耗尽

by Silhouette7612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette7612/pseuds/Silhouette7612
Summary: “被储藏的爱 最后都会发霉 直到后知后觉 我们唯一拥有的 是我们能交付的”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	极乐耗尽

朴灿烈在入学第一天的入学式上收到了一张名片。  
都暻秀。  
朴灿烈看着这张极简风的名片。牛皮纸一样的质地，上面只有一个名字一个头衔和一串电话号码。  
记得那天他穿着右胸口印着学校吉祥物和标语的长袖黑衬衫，就像其他志愿者学长一样。还戴着副圆圆的玳瑁眼镜，但却在人群中脱颖而出，虽然长得又矮又瘦甚至还有点驼背。他身边一直围绕着一层又一层人像潮水一样涌动，把朴灿烈像洋流里一株无力的海草一样推上了岸。

其实，他收到了不止这一张，但却无论如何对这个人记忆犹新想了又想。  
那时候他和其他新生一样傻呆呆的排队等着每一组的领队老师来带他们校园游览，等了半天先等到了志愿者学长们，都暻秀就走在十几个学长的最中间，三七分的黑发用发胶整齐的捋上去，露出光洁的额头和微红的耳朵。衬衫和西裤也严丝合缝的顺着他的身体线条走，看起来一丝不苟。  
他从旁边的人手里接过一个薄薄的文件夹，看了眼就合上了拿到身后背着手，抬眼看着他们这群对一切惶惶不安的新生们。  
“各位学弟们下午好，我是都暻秀，是曼大志愿者协会的会长，下午我们志愿者们会协助教师一起带大家了解校园，有什么问题都可以问任何一名我身后的志愿者学长包括我，我们非常乐意做你们大学生活的领路人。希望大家都可以在曼大度过充实愉快的四年。”

朴灿烈和其他人一样附和着鼓掌，低着头用手指绕着玩那条并不称他的深蓝色黑格子领带。这是他第一次穿正装，领带是按视频学来系的，系了十几次还是说不出来的怪，索性就这样了。

他再次抬起头的时候，是负责的教师终于到场，急忙安排他们按宿舍楼层分好队伍，带着他们出发了。  
都暻秀带着四五个学长走在他们这队，在教师做讲解的时候时不时和身边的学弟讲些只有在校生才知道的逸闻。朴灿烈在队伍最后面看他歪着头和学弟们聊天的样子，刚才看起来像冷血动物一样但是笑起来脸颊会变圆圆滚滚的，其实像个软软的仓鼠，眼睛都眯成新月。  
原来不是那样的人啊。朴灿烈想。  
他听回过神听到带队教师讲到了现在的学区，音乐系。曼大的音乐系久负盛名，却只有一个低矮的三层楼的哥特式建筑，有些潮湿的浅棕色外墙，墙角生了青苔，还有很多条生机勃勃的爬山虎藤蔓在墙上错综复杂的生长，看起来从来没翻新过，高耸的尖塔修长的束柱，和偏蓝色系的花窗玻璃在阳光的照射下还是略显阴郁。

“是对音乐系感兴趣吗？”朴灿烈回过神来，刚才在队伍前面的都暻秀站在他身边看着眼前这幢充斥着末世英雄主义的建筑。  
“倒是没有，实在是个音痴。”朴灿烈诚实的回答他。  
“有些可惜了，以为会和你在音乐系碰见的。”他话里有话，朴灿烈却是听不懂。  
“我看起来像学音乐的？”  
“不是，只是觉得你会属于这里。”  
“不想知道音乐系的传闻吗，不知道吗，这里是隐藏着最多秘密的地方。”  
朴灿烈没有回答，低头看着都暻秀，示意他可以接着说。  
“你本来就没什么话吗？” 都暻秀叹了口气，看了看前面走远了的大队伍，站到朴灿烈面前抬起双手覆上他的肩膀，故意贴的很近，歪头笑着说，“看来你是第一次呢？”  
朴灿烈眉头微皱，把都暻秀不安分的手拍走。没想到都暻秀又抬起手，但这次放在了他的领带上，那条歪歪扭扭的领带被他摆弄了几下就变得平整。“我说，你是第一次系领带，对吧。”  
“很配你，这个蓝色。”他笑着退回到安全范围，走在朴灿烈前面几步的距离内。“周四晚上九点，好奇的话可以来这里看看。”  
“派对？”  
“算是....？”前面的志愿者们在叫他，他留下一句没头没尾的回答就跑走了。

校园很大，结束已是日落时分，朴灿烈回到宿舍就倒在床上，看着贴着老旧的鹅黄色壁纸的天花板发呆。那之后都暻秀也没有来解释，甚至没有一个眼神看向他。他真的很受欢迎，朴灿烈回想起围在都暻秀身边的人群，虽然他对他有疑问有不解但实在是不想做那条逆流而上的鱼。  
他坐起来开了灯，把那条碍事的领带解下，脱下西服外套。  
有一张卡片掉了出来，他捡起来，想不起都暻秀是什么时候放进来的。

刚开学这几天都没什么重要的事，课上也都是些课程介绍，让朴灿烈有很多时间可以泡在图书馆里。他其实没有花时间去纠结要不要去都暻秀说的周四晚上的派对，本来就对这种社交活动没什么关心，而且他的直觉告诉他，都暻秀很危险。  
他合上手中艾伦金斯堡的《嚎叫》 ，起身把它放回书架上。  
转身准备要走，就看到一个穿白衣的人坐在一排排书架远处的窗台上捧着一本书在看。虽然距离很远，朴灿烈还是认出来那是都暻秀。  
第一个念头就是逃走，他特意绕到另一边的楼梯走了。出了图书馆，迎接他的夜晚的冷风把他吹透了，他揉了揉眼睛，抬头往都暻秀刚才坐着的窗户看过去，那个白色的身影还在那里。他也不知道自己为什么要避着他，但是他就这样跑走了。  
就像兔子见了狐狸。  
他对自己的反应是有些不爽。  
他往宿舍走的路上不知不觉绕了远路走到了音乐系的区域，他隔着马路看着在路灯的照射下透着光的藏蓝色玻璃花窗，双手插在兜里还是很冷，呼出的气都变成了哈气。明天就是周四了，而他现在要重新整理混乱的思绪。

“喂，怎么现在才来？”  
朴灿烈看着蜷着手脚坐在长椅上的都暻秀，他的脸都被冻的发红，看到朴灿烈来了就站了起来远远的朝他挥手。“你怎么在外面？我不来的话你打算一直等吗？”  
“我看起那么善良吗？” 都暻秀卷起灰色呢子风衣的袖子，低头看看手表，细长的指针正好刚走完半个圆，“九点半，我知道淑女们赴约故意晚到的习惯。”  
“我不是淑女，也不是故意晚到的。”他只是翻来覆去纠结了好几个小时忘记了时间而已。  
“其实我也以为你不会来了，你在躲着我吧，那天晚上在图书馆我看到你急匆匆逃跑的样子像是灰姑娘，我笑了好久。”  
“.....没有，那时候只是突然有急事。”朴灿烈没想到自己那天的动作居然全被他看到了，百口莫辩，瞬间尴尬的咳了咳。  
“朴灿烈，你真是不会说谎啊。”  
“所以你说的秘密是什么？”朴灿烈想起他赴约的缘由。  
“嗯......其实我说的那些都是假的，是约你出来的借口，这就是秘密。”  
“........”朴灿烈看着睁着一双大眼睛无辜的看着他的都暻秀，一时不知道该说些什么。他真的像狐狸一样。  
“我在赌你会不会来，我赢了。我还赌你这几天其实在拼命不去想我，我还赌你其实有点喜欢我。我赢了吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
“哈哈，一点都不直率。”都暻秀把冰凉的手塞到朴灿烈的衣兜里和他的手握在一起。  
“你也半斤八两。”  
“我可以证明。”他的身高正好可以把头埋进朴灿烈的肩窝，他环抱住朴灿烈的腰，额前软趴趴的刘海儿蹭着他裸露在外的脖颈，在他耳边低语，“来我家吗？”

朴灿烈坐在床沿耳朵里是都暻秀洗澡的淋浴声，他的大脑有些宕机。都暻秀从浴室里出来就看到朴灿烈抖着腿不安的坐着，头发被他揉的翘起了呆毛，一看就是经历了一系列的思想斗争。他噗嗤一声笑了出来，“怎么？在紧张？”  
朴灿烈根本没注意到都暻秀出来了，刚抬头，一副修长匀称的裸体就出现在他眼前，又别过头去，都暻秀用湿漉漉的手捧起他的脸，让他抬起头看着他，“第一次和男人做？”  
他抿嘴点了点头，都暻秀微笑了一下，分开腿跨坐在他身上，轻轻地在他唇上落下一个吻，“我喜欢第一次。”  
他挽起朴灿烈的手把两只手指放进自己嘴里濡湿，引着他放进自己的后穴里扩张。朴灿烈看着他咬着下嘴唇隐忍的样子，问他“很疼？”  
“没事。”他安慰着略显生涩的朴灿烈，把整个身子都靠在他身上，用手抱住他的肩膀，顺着他分明的背部线条摸索。听到朴灿烈的呼吸逐渐变粗，下面也鼓起来，他把他推倒在床上，帮他解开裤链，用下面磨蹭着他。  
“进来。”都暻秀诱惑他说。

“哒--”黑暗中打火机的声音打破了两个人的均匀的呼吸声。都暻秀从床上靠着朴灿烈坐了起来，点上一支烟，另一只手还在朴灿烈的腹肌上游走，呼出一口烟雾问他，“怎么样？和男人做感觉还行吗？”  
朴灿烈没想到他会问这样的问题，笑出了声，“哈哈，你是鸡吗，做完还问顾客满不满意？”  
“我说朴灿烈，你能不能有一次正面回答我的问题的，每次都把问题抛给我。”都暻秀又深吸了一口烟，报复性的把烟雾吐到朴灿烈的脸上。  
朴灿烈抬手描绘着他耳朵的轮廓，又摸上他小熊橡胶糖一样的脸，笑着回答“挺好，不用退钱了。”  
“是吗，那欢迎下次光临。”朴灿烈仿佛黑暗中看到都暻秀变成了盘丝洞里作恶多端的蜘蛛精，在洞口伸出他白嫩的手，无差别的勾引无辜童男的样子。

第二天都暻秀很早就走了，音乐系的晨课一如既往的严格。而朴灿烈日上三竿才自然醒，穿好了衣服帮他锁好了门就回了宿舍，朴灿烈想起之前随手放在床头的那张名片，又折回屋子找了出来，把电话号输进通讯录，备注“暻秀”。赶忙收拾东西去上两点钟的古典诗歌鉴赏。  
他坐在最后一排窗边的位置，教授在讲台上滔滔不绝，他却什么都听不进去，看着远处成排的大雁从天空略过，出现，又消失不见。  
下课的时候，有同系的学长来教室通知今晚有系里的新生欢迎会，贴了张告示在黑板上。等前面闹哄哄的人散去了，朴灿烈才从座位起身，看完告示，默默记下了时间地点。

提前到了烤肉店门口，已经有七八个学生在门口等着了，看组织的人还没到，朴灿烈转角进了旁边的小路口，靠着墙抽烟。  
“同学，借个火。”朴灿烈转头看到一个和他差不多高的陌生面孔。他从兜里掏出打火机借给他。两个人就这样无言的吸光了一支烟，朴灿烈感知到这个人一直盯着他的目光，把剩下的烟嘴踩灭，准备要走。  
“你是暻秀哥的新男友？”那个人把他拦住了。  
朴灿烈看着挡在他面前的手，不知道对方什么来头。“你是谁？”  
“我是谁不重要，倒是你，不要去妨碍伯贤哥和暻秀哥。”语气里满是威胁的意味。  
“呵，”朴灿烈禁不住冷笑了一声，“放心，小朋友。如果上过一次床就算在一起那我可不止他一个情人了。”他甩开那只手，头也不回的走了。

欢迎会上的学长都很会劝酒，朴灿烈也免不了被多灌了几杯。其他人醉醺醺的张啰着去第二场。趁着他们不注意，朴灿烈先走了，找到了最近的一家7-11买了解酒药喝了下去。坐在门口的椅子上给都暻秀发短信。  
-在家？  
-嗯嗯。  
-我过去？  
-OK

“哈....呼...怎么了今天，突然这么熟练。”  
“酒劲儿吧。”  
俩人云雨一番之后疲惫的躺倒在床上。  
“喝酒了？”都暻秀还没调整好呼吸，喘着粗气问他。  
“嗯，没闻到？今天系里新生欢迎会。”  
“这样啊，我好像还不知道你进了哪个系。“  
”文学系。”  
都暻秀突然翻了个身趴在朴灿烈身上，”真的？真的？好浪漫。”他脸上露出纯真的样子笑着，“我一直很喜欢读书，漫画书。”  
“我更喜欢读诗。”朴灿烈看着被点亮的都暻秀猫儿一样的眼睛。  
”哎，朴灿烈，你会给我写一首诗吗？“  
”我不会写诗。”他回答。  
”切..”都暻秀从朴灿烈身上滑下去，赌气一样背对着他。

“伯贤是你男朋友？”朴灿烈想起之前碰到的那个人说过的话，他不是来兴师问罪，他也没有那个资格，他只是来确认一件事罢了。

“.....呀，你消息很灵通嘛，明明每天呆呆的。”都暻秀也没想到朴灿烈会问他这个，从被窝里探出脑袋，一脸我真的小看你了的表情。  
“虽然我正考虑要分手...当然不是因为你....只是，拖了很久了...毕竟我....只善于开始。”他的语气慢慢变得低沉，犹豫着要不要继续说。  
“我以为我足够聪明，可在伯贤这儿不作数呢...”  
“但是，腻了，就是这么简单....我害怕了。”  
“人类对不理解的事物会感到害怕，这是本能，对吧。”  
“有时候，我不知道对他要做出什么表情，一边想要逃走一边又想挽留。我不应该是这样的，都暻秀应该是游刃有余，光鲜亮丽，永远掌握着主动权。”  
他自顾自的说着话，语气里没了平时的波澜不惊，朴灿烈第一次见到有着这样丰富情感的他，就像是撕下了假面的另一个人。

“唉....我讨厌边伯贤，讨厌....”  
“....你明白吗?”  
都暻秀又把自己紧紧包在被子里，头埋进朴灿烈的怀里。

“所以，你在我这里找回了你喜欢的自己，是吗？”  
“是吧。喜欢这个词对一段关系来说刚刚好，爱太有负担了不是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
朴灿烈知道，自己抱着的人不是一只老练的狐狸，而是一只心腹柔软害怕受伤的刺猬。他轻轻拍着都暻秀的温暖的后背哄他入睡。

“love that is hoarded moulds at last   
until we know the only thing we have   
is what we hand away"  
都暻秀醒来看着放在他枕边纸上潦草的三行文字，转身拿起手机编辑短信。  
-骗我不读书？我不喜欢颓废派的诗人  
过了一会儿，回信来了。  
-只是最近喜欢的句子  
-而且他不是颓废派  
-好好 大文豪  
-所以我的诗呢  
-下次吧

朴灿烈默默发出这条信息，返回通讯页，按下删除键。

**Author's Note:**

> 算不上爱情的一个故事
> 
> 平淡的写完了


End file.
